Hashaimite Bands
Summary The Hashaimi (Hah-shae-im-ee) or Hidden Ones, are an ancient fey people who live hidden between rival nations in Astaadyr. Commonly called "haefling," or "little people" the Hashaimi have survived numerous wars and purges in their region, by being small and staying out of sight. Most Hashaimi stand a little over three feet tall, having the form of a human child. Their ears are pointed, and their limbs are very slender. Both men and women are hirsute. They twist their hair with sweet cedar bark, willow twigs and pine sap, creating a tuft-like mane, that serves both for pest repellent and disguise. The Hashaimi make an art of silence and hidden movement. They, their homes, and fishing vessels are always covered in camouflage. Society Hashaimi are live alone. No two have ever been seen together--with the rare exception of parent and child. Each Hashaimi has a small island to themselves, that they guard jealously. They practice no form of government. They do not practice marriage. Children are raised by the mother or father, but not both. Hashaimites do not mourn the dead. Aged ones leave the islands to die alone. Trade Few trade items come in or out of the Timber Isles. Hashaimi are usually self-sufficient. They occasionally trade specialty woods, fish, and pearl for gold or gem stones. Warfare Hashaimites a generally peaceful people. Violence between kin is unknown. A rare few become warriors or assassins. The few intruders in their lands are usually driven out by deception, rather than force. LocationCategory:Cultures The Hashaimi live in the islands of Timber Bay in eastern Astaadyr, north of the Cavalltyri, and east of Geistingland. Estimated Numbers Hashaimi remain uncounted. But they have no towns, and live on poor land, capable of supporting only a few thousand souls. Known Towns None. Allies The Hashaimi have few friends. Secrecy is their best companion. Foes Few know of the Hashaimi. The creatures that crawl out the Necromancy School occasionally threaten outlying Hashaimi villages. The most danger comes from the occasional sea troll. Characters Niom the Silent, Hashaimite Trader Niom is one of the few Hashaimi who has ventured outside of their lands. Niom has bronze skin, and red hair. She only speaks in sign, trading pearl and Drukkna Fura, "drowned pine." Drukkna fura is wood with magical properties. It comes from pine trees that have been submerged in salt water and have survived. Half of the wood is silvery and dry; the other is pliant and full of sap--both living and dead. Drukkna fura can be made into staffs, spear and axe hafts, clubs, and arrow shafts that can injure and destroy the undead. Dara of the South Island, Hashaimite Druid Dara is a priestess of the Hashaimi. She is small, even for a Hashaimi, standing at barely two feet tall. Dara's hair is bone-white, braided into complex knots, entwined with shells and seaweed. She is blessed with powerful Innate magic, which she attributes to the Gods. Dara can create powerful wards with bones, sticks, stones, and shells. Her entire island is laced with these intricate traps. It is said that if one can survive her island, and catch Dara, she can grant a wish in exchange for a favor. Basfada, Hashaimite Assassin Basfada is another rare Hashaimite, one who has pledged her soul to Death; and has made killing an act of worship. She is the most feared assassin in Astaadyr. Basfada is a master of fieldcraft, long range weapons, and disguise. She is able to blend into any environment. In cities, she is said to pass herself off as a human child; and no one has seen her true face. Basfada's greatest skill is ranged weapons. From close range, she prefers a blow gun. Basfada also has a specially made folding crossbow for mid range shots. Finally, Basfada is one of the rare possessors of a flakkcannon--only made by the Shepherds of the Blood. With this weapon she has killed from nearly a mile. Comments "You don't see them unless they let you." --Ehud the Lame, Khanate Merchant Trader "Basfada will take your assignment. Basfada expects prompt payment. Payment not received means you will be her next assignment." --Blaec the Third Son, Fixer for Basfada "No. No thank you. Go away." --Unknown HashaimiteCategory:Fey Category:Cultures